


Pretty Colourful!

by Queen_Aster_Luna



Series: Heirs of Prythian [5]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas, MAAS Sarah J. - Works
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Next Generation, Painting, Rhys and his son art are being cute together, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-12 19:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16001915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Aster_Luna/pseuds/Queen_Aster_Luna
Summary: Rhysand is looking after his son Artemas and they have a lot of fun with paints together!





	Pretty Colourful!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I have a new one-shot about Art and Rhys (and Feyre)! It has nothing really to do with Wanted: Lila(which you can still check out, Art is just older in this one) and I don't know when I ever will finish that, since my brain refuses to let me write it, even if I know how it will play out, but someday I will get it. But enjoy this one-shot. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I am not Sarah J Maas, duh, So i don't own ACoTaR, just my own OC.

It's midday on a wonderful summer day and three year old Artemas has woken up from his nap not long ago. After being fed some mashed potatoes, baby-carrots, peas and butter cookies for lunch, Art was cleaned up and brought into his room to play by his father.  
For a toddler, Art has a really big room. The floor is mostly covered in midnight blue fluffy and soft carpets. One wall is painted completely dark blue and golden and white stars are dotted around in constellations. As well as the phases of the moon, in a circle directly above the bed, which is Art's favorite thing on that wall. Even the falling stars from Starfall are seen in their bright blue glowing glory in the right corner beside the bed. The other wall opposite is painted with mountains in different shades of blue, and the other two do look like forests in dark green, brown and black. The walls were, of course, painted by Feyre herself, when she was pregnant with Art.

The room has two floor-to-ceiling windows, which both lead out to the same big balcony. The glass doors are sealed shut with magic since Art has tried several times to jump down from the balcony. Both Feyre and Rhys don't want their little baby son doing that and getting hurt, not to killed since they highly doubt that a jump like that could kill him, with their baby having strong magic like that. Now the blue curtains are open and the room is flooded with warm daylight. 

The room has also three doors. The first one is next to the window on the right and leads into the hallway. The former black wooden door is now adorned with various colors in different forms. Some look like moons, stars, suns, shooting stars, flowers, even a hand print here and there, and some basic forms. This door isn't the only door that looks like this in Art's room. The other two painted doors are opposite the first door, but in the far two corners of the room. One leads into the rooms own bathroom and the other into the closet/storage room for Art's toys/Art's "secret" playroom. 

Beside the doors, most of the furniture also have been painted on. The room has now a tiny bed, a nightstand, a big armchair, shelves upon shelves filled with various stuffed animals (who are all named, and sorted both alphabetically and from most favorite to least), a tiny desk with bookshelves around it and a massive bookshelf between the windows with a fast growing book collection of storybooks of all shapes and sizes. 

Even the walls aren't save from the paint, one corner between window and door is known as Art's little atelier. The whole corner has been used as a canvas from floor to ceiling. A small shelf stores canvases, palettes, various containers of paint, brushes, sponges, colorful pencils, crayons, chalks, pastels, papers, and other art utensils. Art likes to imitate Feyre as much as possible, when it comes to painting and art in general.

Now father and son are sitting in the middle of the room at a colourfully painted tiny table. Which Art has demand like a spoilt little prince to have been brought from his playroom by his father. Art has meanwhile plopped himself onto the carpet and looked over his paints in his corner. When Rhys came back with the table and set it in front of his son, said son has looked up to him, pointed one finger at the corner and simply said "Paints." At which Rhys just had risen an eyebrow and didn't move. Art's brows creased at that, not used not being obeyed, but than his face cleared.

"Thank you, daddy. Can you please get some paints?" Art has said slowly and carefully to pronounce every word correctly. "You're welcome, little moon. Now was that so hard, Artemas?" Rhys smiled at the head shaking Art, and started to move to the "Ala" (Art's little atelier). "And of course, what colours do you want?" "Blue," it came from Art before Rhys even finished the question, "red, yellow, green, white and black."   
After Rhys has grabbed the paints and settled beside his son, summing papers and paintbrushes, while opening the containers and scooping the colours on a palette. 

Feyre had made sure that the paints are save for Art to eat, since even the Heir of Night is a normal baby and now toddler and puts almost anything in his mouth. So now Art can go wild with it.

Meanwhile Art looks excited at the colours, a big smile attached to his face. Grinning, Rhys ruffles Art's short black hair, after he is done, looking forward as to what Art will paint. 

"Thanks, daddy!" Art grins up to his father, a brush already in hand.  
"For you, everything, little moon." Rhys says sincerely and moves his head down until their noses meet. Art's impossibly big grin widens even more. For a few seconds, neither of the two moves, but then Art goes in for the kill, Rhys is only a millisecond to slow.  
"First!" Art cheers loudly, after he kissed his father's nose. Both start grinning at each other again and than dissolve into laughter. 

_Cauldron, he loves his son so much._

After the laughter died down, Art faced his paints and paper and started dipping the paintbrush into blue paint. Now concentrating on painting, Art ignores his father, who has slung an arm around him, and the world around him. He barely registers the kiss on his head by his father. Rhys smiles into his son's hair, as Art barely reacts to him.

_Mother, when he is like this, he is so much like Feyre. It's so adorable._

But when Art is like this, there's isn't much to do, since Art will probably not move from his spot for some time. Being content with painting in peace, Art is completely distracted and has no desire to do anything else right now. It's like he is in his own world right now.

So Rhys is just happy with watching Art paint, listening to Art's mumbles, which most of the time make absolutely no sense at all, and looking out of the window at the Sidra. Since interaction with his son when he is in this state is practically nonexistent, Rhys doesn't even try. He also doesn't react when his son paints over the ends of the paper and onto the table. Art does it constantly and the table is full of paint because of that. 

_It's something Feyre does often as well, painting on something that isn't a canvas or papers, usually walls or furniture. And that shows to Rhys at least that his little moon is more like is mother than him, despite looking like him. And Rhys loves it._

It's been almost half an hour when Art gets bored painting with brushes. So Art puts the still covered in red paint brush down. Then without hesitation, Art puts his whole tiny hand into the palette, still mumbling to himself. Cold paint squishes between his fingers. He giggles at the feeling.

_Art loves this feeling. Just the paint simply on his skin._

He didn't really paid attention into what colours he put his hand, so now blue and red are covering his hand, mixing slightly into purple. But Art doesn't care, so he just continues painting, starting a new story in his head, at least to him. To everyone else, Art's mumbling while he paints is mostly incoherent and nonsensical words mixed with words and sentences he knows. And for a 2/3 year old, Art knows a lot of words, courtesy mostly to his older cousins Cadan and Hemera. Who try to get him as up to speed with them as possible. 

Rhys didn't even noticed that his son has gone from brush painting to finger painting. His hand is still on his mumbling son's back, who made no indication himself that something has changed. Rhys is absently drawing circles with his thumb on the tiny back and just stares almost vacantly out of the window, without really seeing anything, thinking on an slight issue with the Lords of Hewn City. Which he will take care of tomorrow. But in his head he is going over the issue and the solution he and Feyre came up with. And then is thoughts lead him into thinking of his beloved mate Feyre.

**_The High Lord of the Night Court is as lost to the world as the Heir of Night is._ **

But Rhys was abruptly thrown of his thoughts when he feels something cold and slick gliding across his right cheek. And a giggle follows the disappearance of the feeling. His son's giggle. Casting his head down, Rhys looks at his giggling and at his face pointing son. The palm of the hand that points at him is covered completely in paint. Red, blue are mixed into purple, while yellow almost completely disappeared into green, and white and black merged into various shades of grey. Non of the colours are dried yet, so the palm is glinting wetly. 

The other hand is clean and is clutching Rhys' shirt to keep the laughing toddler upright. Whose giggling transformed into a full blown laugh. 

"I don't think that that's so funny, little moon." Rhys says grinning, loving hearing his son laugh like that, even if it is apparently on his expense. 

"Daddy, .... real ... pretty... now!" Art gasps out between laughing, not even bothering with sentence structures or the correct pronunciations of the words, causing him to say "Leal" and "pletty". 

"Oh am I now?" Rhys asks amused, violet eyes glittering like stars. Art just nods while still laughing, not noticing his father's finger dipping into blue paint.   
"How about I make you pretty?" Rhys asks as he taps his son's nose, painting it blue. Art gasps and stops laughing, blinking at his father, who now laughs at his son's stunned face. 

"Little moon, ... real.... pretty .. now." Laughing, Rhys imitates his son, also pronouncing it incorrectly.   
Art crosses his arms, smearing paint into his blue shirt, and pouts at his laughing father. But then he has an idea. Uncrossing his arms, turns to his father, who has calmed down and is facing the ceiling, eyes closed and grinning widely. Tugging at his father's shirt and a "Daddy", Art gets the wanted attention from Rhys.   
Rhys hums and brushes strands of hair away from his son's face. 

"I make you pretty!" Art explains or better demands, points from him to Rhys, "and you make me pretty!" The finger points first to Rhys than to Art again and than to the paints on the table. Throughout the demand, Rhys eyebrow has risen, but than he sighs and smiles. 

"Okay, little moon, let's paint each other's faces." He obeys amused, already knowing that his stubborn son will not take an "no" for an answer, well at least not if it isn't satisfiedly explained to Art. And it does sound like a lot of fun. 

Rhys needs to duck down a little so the blue-nosed toddler can reach him comfortably. So father and son start painting the face of the other. 

They paint until no patch of skin is clean and untouched, covering their face in shades of blue, red, purple, yellow, green, orange, white, gray and black. Rhys has drown a white full moon, a yellow crescent moon and a red waning moon on little moon's forehead. Art has mostly put stars on his father's entire face, in all colours, all shapes and sizes overlapping and mixing together, only a few stars are still recognisable as such. 

Satisfied, both father and son lean back, hands at hips, admiring their work with a critical eye, but than smiling widely, mirroring each other. Violet eyes meet blue-grey eyes. And both start laughing again.   
"You are very ... very pretty now, Daddy!" Art wrings out between his laughter, hands clutching his stomach, smearing more paint into his shirt. The "r" is again a "l", except for the "are". 

_Cauldron, his little moon is so cute and wonderful._

Rhys was about to give his son the compliment back, but than they hear from downstairs a voice, shouting.

"I'm home, boys!" 

"Mommy!" Art has straighten and stopped laughing, but now excited to see his mother. Getting to his feet, he has completely forgetting about his paint covered hands and face. But Rhys catches his arm as he was about to run out, stopping him completely. Art turns his face and sees a mischievous smile on his father's face that immediately gets his interest. Art is always up for some mischief.

"How about we show Mommy our new masterpieces, little moon?" Rhys whispers softly, the smile still on his face. 

Art grins and than giggles, nodding he puts his arms up, silently demanding to be picked up. Rhys stands and swoops up his son in one fluid move, not caring for the paint that Art smears on his shirt. With a little magic, Rhys makes the paint in their faces instantly dry, so they couldn't accidentally destroy their masterpieces. Going down the stairs, they scan the foyer. 

**No Feyre in sight.**

"Mommy?" Art shouts. "In the kitchen, little moon!" Feyre shouts back. Turning left, Rhys almost tiptoes to the kitchens door, hoping his mate isn't facing them. 

And he is in luck, Feyre has her back to them, preparing a tea. Seemingly not noticing them. 

Impatient as ever, Art makes a noise and says "Mommy look! We are pretty now!" 

At her son's weird sentence, Feyre turns around, prepared to say that they are always pretty, but the words died down at the sight of her most beloved males, her mate and her son. Stunned, Feyre gaps at them, taking in the paint covered faces. Blue is the dominant colour in both faces. Rhys' face seems to be covered in the same shape over and over. Feyre can make the shapes out to be stars. Art's face seems to have a blue background with things painted over it. The most eye-catching are the three moons on his forehead. 

_And to be honest, Feyre can't decide who has more artistic talent, her three year old son or her well over 500 year old mate. But she leans slightly towards her son, and she is not biased with that opinion. Not even a little, and Rhys would agree with her._

This isn't what she expected to welcome her home, but she welcomes it nonetheless.

"Look, little moon, we are so pretty, we made your mother speechless!" Rhys says proudly. Art makes a proud noise of agreement, while nodding his head. 

"Feyre Darling, tell as how pretty we are!" Rhys requests dramatically to his still speechless and gaping mate. "Tell us! Tell us, Mommy!" Art chimes in, excited. At this, Feyre snaps out of her stupor, and laughs.   
"Both of you're beautiful!" Feyre smiles brightly and advances towards them. The second she is within arm reach of Rhys, an arm is slung around her waist, drawing her closer. Feyre brings her arms around her mates waist and her son's back. Art leans an arm around his mother's shoulder, the other is already on his father's.

Hugging each other, the small family stays like that and enjoying the closeness and the warmth.

Bending down a little, Rhys kisses Feyre. Both smile into the kiss. But they don't kiss for long with a impatient toddler in their arms. After breaking the kiss, Feyre tiptoes and kisses her son's cheek. 

"What happened?" Feyre asks amused, looking closer at their faces.   
"Your son,-" Rhys starts but Feyre interrupts him. "My son?"   
"Yes, he is your son only when he paints, Darling. He is so much like you when he does." Feyre laughs at that. 

_Well, he isn't wrong._

"Anyways, little moon has decided that my face would be prettier with paint on it and followed his impulse," Rhys continues amused, smiling at Art, who smiled back innocently. "And I just copied him, making him prettier as well. And than this little artist here decided that we should paint each other's faces to make the other pretty. And that's all there is to it, Darling."   
"Both of you are definitely pretty" Feyre agrees, smiling. "Are those stars, little moon?"   
"Yes!" Art answers proudly. "All of it! Stars!"   
"Is that a new masterpiece, little moon?" His mother inquiries, tracing a line of a half visible star on his father's face. "To bad we can't hang this one." Rhys laughs at that. "To bad, isn't it." He agrees. "But you could paint us later, Feyre Darling." Rhys suggests it because of growing frown and sad eyes on Art's face.  
"Can you, mommy?" Art is immediately onboard with the idea, excited to be painted by his talented mother. 

_In his eyes, Feyre is the best artist there is and he wants to be as good as her, no maybe even better than her!_

"I can and definitely will!" Feyre promises, "As soon as I have time, this is going to be my next project! Because this needs to be immortalised"   
"Doesn't it!" Rhys agrees, grinning. Art nods his head wildly in agreement, looking rather smug.   
Than he hugs his parents closer and buries his face in-between them, making a happy purr. Feyre and Rhys laugh and smile at each other. 

_What did they do to deserve such a wonderful gift, like their son._

"I love you both!" Art mumbles, his head still buried between his parents. But they can hear the smile in his voice.   
"We love you, too, Artemas." They say together, smiling down at their son. 

And not even two weeks later, the High Lady of the Night Court has finished her newest favourite painting. It shows the High Lord of the Night Court and the Heir of Night, cheek to cheek, smiling, eyes sparkling like stars in the night sky, paint covering their faces in various colours and shapes, making them prettier and pretty colourful.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! 
> 
> Reviews are always welcome and appreciated!
> 
> If you have any questions, feel free to ask me here or on tumblr [@heirs-of-prythian](https://heirs-of-prythian.tumblr.com/) or [@aster-ria](https://aster-ria.tumblr.com/), I would love to answer them. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
